rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Skills
Core Skills Core skills are your characters abilities that relate to their survival, it covers their resistances, saving throws, hit points and sanity. Resistances In rage there are many effects that will deal elemental damage to your character, this damage is not reduced by Armour DR but is only lowered by your resistance rating. Resistance to each element must be bought separately and levelled up as its own skill; many items in the game will also give you bonuses to your resistances. The current resistances are as follows: Fire This covers any heat related attack including Fire, Explosions, Steam and heatwaves. An example of a fire attack would be the breath of a dragon, a pot of flaming oil, walking through a fireplace or a fireball. Water This covers Water, Ice, Acid, and cold related attacks, An example of a Water attack would be shards of ice, a jet of caustic acid, A torrent of water or the freezing breath of a Winter Wolf. Earth This includes Rocks, Sand, Shrapnel and mud. An example of an earth attack would be a spray of metal shrapnel, a mass of falling boulders, a Mudslide, a sandstorm or being buried alive. Air This covers wind, Lightning, Exposure and weather effects. An example of an Air attack would be a Bolt of lightning, Gale force winds, and harsh weather conditions leading to exposure or a sudden blast of air Radiance This covers all light based attacks including beams, flashes and focused light. Shadow This includes the more insidious shadow damage that has no natural form. Poison This reduces damage taken from poison related effects. Saving Throws In Rage a saving throw is how resistant you are to a certain effect, Unlike resistances a saving throw is a bonus you add to a roll to exceed a DC from an opposing effect, if you get higher than the DC you take a reduced effect or sometimes cancel the attack altogether. Mind Effects that attack your mind are primarily of an arcane nature but can also come from confusing effects, neural gases, some chemicals and poisons and puzzles & traps. Body Effects that attack your body are usually of a traumatic or Martial nature, this is heavy blows to the body, Poisons, Diseases and certain attacks from monsters Soul Effects that attack your soul are primarily of a Divine nature, they are occult and spiritual effects such as despair, hope, invigoration and your sense of purpose and self. Reflex Effects that attack your reflex are explosions, Traps, and anything that relies on a quick reaction to avoid or disable. Core Abilities Hit Points For every rank you put into Hit points gets you 5HP, When your HP is reduced to 0 you fall unconscious and can take no actions, When your HP is reduced to a - number that is greater than your constitution you are dead. Sanity For every rank you put into sanity You get an additional sanity point, You have a total sanity of your sanity skill + charisma modifier. When you have more stress than sanity you are broken and become a cowering mess, you will also develop a negative mental quirk that can change your characters personality or actions Initiative This represents your awareness and quickness of action in battle, at the beginning of each round initiative is rolled to determine the order in which players take their actions, for each rank in initiative you may add +1 to that number. Category:Character Creation Category:Skills